Alex Gets Punished
by tilante
Summary: Jerry and Theresa are away, and Justin's in charge. Alex messes up big, and says she'll take any punishment Justin wants to give her, as long as he doesn't tell Mom and Dad.
1. Chapter 1

Justin Russo sat on the living room couch, flipping through his Biology textbook without really reading it, deliberately not looking at the front door. Letting out a sound that was somewhere between a sigh and a growl, he stood up, crossed quickly to the stairs, and mounted them silently, taking two at a time.

Opening Max's door just a crack, he listened for a few moments. Good. Max was still asleep -- a minor miracle after the four hours Justin had spent nursing him through the flu. _Yeah, four hours that I should have been studying for tomorrow's test. Which I'm barely going to be able to stay awake for now_, he thought as he closed the door and moved back down the stairs. _And where is Alex?!_

She'd left to go to Harper's at seven o'clock, with a promise to be back by nine. He probably shouldn't have let her go at all, Justin knew, but he'd thought that with her out of the house, he'd actually be able to get some studying done. Then Max had started feeling sick. And then he'd thrown up. From there, the last four hours had been spent calling the doctor's office, calling Mom, running down to the pharmacy, trying to get Max to take his medicine, figuring out what he could feed Max that the younger boy would be able to keep down....

He hadn't even noticed that Alex wasn't back until it was almost eleven, with all that. He'd called her, left a message on her phone, called again fifteen minutes later, called a third time ten minutes after that. Now it was eleven-forty-five, and where was Alex? _Five more minutes,_ he told himself. _Then I'll call the police, see if they can help. And then I'll have to call Mom and Dad...._

The door opened just as he was thinking that. Alex looked in, looking hopeful, but her expression instantly changed when she saw Justin. "Umm... I'm home," she said, completely unnecessarily.

"Yeah, I can see that. The question is, where the hell have you been for the last three hours?!" Justin's voice rose in volume toward the end of his question, then dropped suddenly as he made an effort to calm himself and not wake up Max.

Alex shut the door behind herself, then said, "I was over at Harper's."

"You were supposed to be home three hours ago!" Justin's voice came out as a loud whisper. "And Max got sick while you were gone! I could've used some help here!"

"Sick? Is he okay?"

"He's got the flu, but he's sleeping --" Justin started to answer automatically, then cut himself off with a wave of his hand. "That's not the point!" He took two quick strides forward, to where Alex was still standing, and grabbed her by the arm. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, well... Harper's parents went to a play," Alex said glibly, "so we just sat around and chatted, and watched movies, and I lost track of time, and...."

Justin cut her off then, his eyes widening in shock. "You've been drinking! I can smell it!"

Automatically, Alex raised her hand to her mouth. "I... I...." She bit her lip. "Don't tell Mom and Dad, okay?"

"Don't tell them? Don't tell them?! Of course I'm going to tell them! Did you go out to a bar or something?" Even angrier now, Justin pulled Alex closer, looking down into her eyes to try to see if she was lying. "And look at me when you tell me!"

"I..." Alex stopped and swallowed, staring up into Justin's eyes. This close, he seemed a lot taller than he usually did. Or was that the alcohol? Either way, between that and how tightly he was gripping her arm, she was feeling a little scared. "Okay, here's the truth. Harper said something about how her dad got a new liquor cabinet, and I got her to show me where it was, and I opened it, and... and I got her to try some of it with me. Just a little," Alex said, holding her free hand up with her fingers about an inch apart.

"And then... and then we got to feeling really silly, and then Harper threw up, and then we had to clean that up. Then we really did watch movies, and I really did lose track of time. The next thing I knew, her parents got home, and were asking why I was still there, and I said I'd lost track of time, and her dad said he'd drive me home since it was so late, and then I was here. And you can call them and ask them about the driving me home, but please, please, _please _don't tell them about the liquor cabinet, and please don't tell Mom and Dad!"

Justin stared down at his little sister. She'd started crying partway through, and it sounded like the kind of thing Alex would do. And more importantly, it _didn't_ sound like the kind of story she'd make up to try to get out of trouble. "No. There's no way you're getting away with this. Not when I wound up spending my night taking care of Max by myself, when I needed to be studying. I'm calling Mom and Dad."

He let go of Alex's arm and turned to walk to the phone, only to immediately have his arm grabbed in turn. Alex had wrapped her arm around it, and was still crying, shaking her head. "No! Please don't, Justin. I'll clean your room for a month, I'll do whatever. Just don't tell them... Dad would kill me! Or worse, ground me for a month! And Harper would get in trouble too, and it'd be my fault!"

Still fuming inside, Justin turned his head to look at Alex, then suddenly jerked his arm away from her. The sudden motion was too fast for Alex in her still-tipsy state, and she fell down.

That made Justin even angrier, and he stooped down, picked her up under her arms, and raised her back up onto her feet. _Wow,_ Alex thought as he did that, _when did Justin get so strong?_ Taking advantage of their positions, Alex sagged into him and started to cry into his chest, half faking it now. "Please! You punish me instead!"

"What? Punish you? Like how?"

"I don't know! Just... something! Whatever you think it should be. Just as long as you don't tell Mom and Dad!"

Justin looked down at Alex, his anger still seething under the surface, and made a decision. "All right. Come here." He walked to the end of the couch, pulling Alex along, then pointed at the armrest. "Bend over."

"What?" Alex blinked in surprise.

"You're getting a spanking. Now bend over, unless you want me to call Mom and Dad instead...."

At that threat, Alex quickly moved to the armrest and bent over it, putting her hands against the cushion to help her stay like that. "Oh...." Her mouth suddenly dry, she had to stop and swallow before she could go on. "Okay."

Justin moved to the side and looked at his little sister's butt, considering for a moment. Then he drew back his hand and smacked it.

"Ah!" The sound was more one of surprise than pain, as it didn't really hurt a lot through the pants Alex was wearing. Another smack came, and then another, and... this really wasn't nearly as bad as she thought it would be. Alex giggled, then realized immediately that she shouldn't have.

"What, that doesn't hurt enough? Well, you're getting a real punishment, one way or another!" His anger overriding everything else, Justin pulled Alex's pants and panties down off her butt, then smacked her again, harder.

This time, the sound Alex made really was from pain. Another smack followed before she could get any words out. "Justin, that hurts!"

"It's _supposed_ to hurt, Alex. That's why it's punishment." The next smack was harder, and he kept going, changing sides sometimes, smacking his little sister's bare butt with his open hand. For her part, Alex closed her eyes and grimaced, afraid that any more complaints would just make him do it harder, or longer.

After the first few, Justin settled into a rhythm, moving his hand back and forth. He started counting, then, and Alex felt a little relief at that, thinking that if he was counting, he had some number in mind, and it would end. It was on number eight that Alex realized something else -- the spanking was hurting, but her body was having another reaction to it too. She let out a sound again, but this one was somewhere between gasp and moan.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex blushed and shut her mouth as tightly as she could. _OhmyGod, I'm getting turned on... can he tell? What will he think?_ She stole a glance over her shoulder at Justin, and felt a new wave of heat go through her at the sight of his face. Normally he was cute -- though she hated to admit it -- but now, with his jaw grimly set, eyes narrowed, and nostrils flared.... He looked hot.

She felt her face flush even more, and turned it back around before he could notice. A smack hit particularly hard, and Alex shivered with the feelings it aroused, had to bite her lip to keep from crying out.

Justin noticed none of this, but he had his own problem. He'd seen Alex's butt before -- but it had been years since he'd seen it naked, and they'd both been little kids then. He wasn't a little kid any more, and with her butt bared in front of him, with his hand smacking over and over into the firm, warm flesh, it was becoming very apparent that she wasn't either.

"Twenty-one," he said, and then bit his own lip as he felt his own body responding. _This is not happening. I am not getting hard. I am not getting hard from spanking Alex's bare butt._ He was, though, and he couldn't deny it for more than a second or so -- especially not as he shifted his stance unconsciously, and felt a wave of sensation move up his torso from the cloth adjusting around him.

The count was twenty-three now. _I can't stop here_, he thought. She'd know something was up. He'd go to thirty, and stop there -- that was a nice, round number, and he could easily claim that was how many he'd intended.

At twenty-eight, Alex felt a massive wave of pleasure go through her body, and had to lower her head and bite the pillow that was there to keep from giving it voice. Her thighs felt like they were quivering, and she was sure that Justin had to know what had just happened.

And then it stopped. She turned her head and looked at him, feeling dazed, and he was looking back at her. "What?" she asked.

"It's over," Justin said, his expression still tight. He reached for Alex's pants and panties, pulled them back up with a single motion. They didn't settle in place correctly, but he couldn't keep standing there with her butt exposed, and he didn't trust himself to touch them again to adjust them. He swallowed as Alex blinked at him, then said, in a tightly controlled voice, "Go to your room. Now. I don't want to see you. Don't brush your teeth. Just get out of my sight."

Alex nodded jerkily, finding herself unable to speak. She stood up, her face feeling as if it were burning just as much as her butt, then fled to her room. Once inside, Alex sagged against her closed door, then slid down it, into a sitting position. The moment her bottom made contact with the floor, though, she gasped and got right back up. Crossing the room, she lay down on the bed, face down, then pulled a pillow to herself and hugged it tightly.

For a minute, she simply breathed, taking ragged breaths that were on the verge of being sobs. _Wow. I don't think I've _ever_ seen Justin that mad. At _anything_. I've really screwed things up this time._ Alex moved over, reached the Kleenex box by her bed, took a few tissues and started to wipe at her face. _What am I going to do? Justin's the one who always helps me get out of these messes. And now he _is_ the mess. What am I going to _do_?_

Out in the living room, Justin was sitting on the couch, holding his head in his hands, echoing Alex's thoughts with his own. _What am I going to do? I hurt Alex. I'm supposed to be taking care of her. And... and I...._ He swallowed and banished the thought from his mind. Some things were unthinkable -- or should be, Justin thought.

Taking his hands from his head, he put them down on the couch cushions, then took a deep breath. _Okay. Think this through, Justin. You're supposed to be the smart one here. What are your options?_

The do-over spell wouldn't help here -- Alex was a wizard too, so she'd remember what had really happened. The memory erasing spell... would that do it? He'd never used it, so he wasn't sure, and... _and what am I doing?! I'm thinking like Alex, trying to magic my way out of this. Two wrongs don't make a right. I'm just going to have to figure out a way to fix this like a normal person._

He stood up, took another deep breath, let it out. Okay. First things first, check on Max. Justin crept up the stairs again, cracked open their kid brother's door. He was still asleep. No sign that he'd heard anything that had happened. Well, that was good. That just left Alex to fix things with. Their parents were going to be gone to the convention for another three days -- Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Tomorrow...

Oh, hell. The biology test was tomorrow. He still needed to study, and... no. Justin smiled as he realized that he didn't need to. Max shouldn't go to school tomorrow, and he couldn't stay home alone, could he? So Justin would stay home with him, getting Mom to call the school to tell them what was going on there, and he'd be able to take the test on Monday. Good. One problem solved.

Now... what was he going to do about Alex? As he went into his room, Justin frowned deeply, thinking about it.


	3. Chapter 3

At five-thirty in the morning, Alex's alarm went off. For a moment, she just stared at it, wondering why it had gone off this early, but then she remembered the events of the previous night, and what she'd decided to do. Quickly, she slid off the bed, picked out her clothes, and headed into the bathroom. Once in there, she paused a moment to check her butt in her mirror. She was surprised but happy to see that there no bruises on it - it had hurt really bad for a while there.

Alex showered and dressed in ten minutes - an amazingly short time for her. Slipping silently out of the bathroom, she checked first Max's room, then Justin's. Max was asleep, which was no shock. He'd never been an early riser. Justin, however, sometimes got up disgustingly early, but not today. She paused a moment, looking at him in the glow of his alarm clock.

_I can't let him stay mad at me. He needs me too much. Without me, he'd go off the dork end. Or turn to the dork side completely. Yes, the dork is strong in this one..._ She shook her head to stop the train of thought. If she kept making jokes like that, even in her head, she'd be sounding like him before too long, and that would just be all kinds of wrong.

She kept looking a few moments longer, smiling at the way the front locks of his hair were draped on his forehead, and the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. Then he stirred a little, and she shut the door quickly, but quietly, not wanting to be seen looking at him. She knew just the thing to get back on Justin's good side. And that was all she wanted to do. Really. She'd just keep telling herself that... and try to forget how _hot_ scary-Justin had been.

* * *

Through the closed door, Alex couldn't hear Justin say her name in his sleep. "Alex... mmm... Alex..."

_Oh no, sir, I am Alex's identical twin sister, Alex._

_Oh, _Justin said, accepting it completely in the dream. He was dressed in armor, Alex in a long white dress, and they were in a castle. _Well, pardon me, I-_

He started toward the stairs down, but Alex moved into his way, saying, _Where are you going?_

_I seek the Grail! I have seen it, in this castle!_

_No... oh, no! Bad, _bad _Alex! _She stamped her foot, her face drawing up in a pout.

_What is it?_

_Oh, wicked, bad, naughty Alex! She has been setting a light to our beacon, which, I've just remembered, is grail-shaped. It's not the first time we've had this problem._

Justin blinked in disappointment. _It's not the real Grail?_

_Oh, wicked, bad, naughty Alex! _She led him into another room, and it was full of girls... and they were all Alex. Alex sitting, Alex standing, Alex sewing, Alex undressing...

_Alex is a naughty girl, _Alex went on, _and she must pay the penalty! And here, in this castle, we have but one punishment - you must tie her down on a bed, and _spank _her!_

_A spanking!_ the other Alexes called, in apparent delight.

_You must spank her well, and after you have spanked her... spank me!_

_And me! And me! Yes, you must give us all a good spanking! And after the spanking... the oral sex!_

Justin jerked awake, sitting up suddenly. "The oral -" he said out loud, then clamped his mouth shut to stop it. Two seconds passed before he spoke again. "Oh, I am _so_ going to hell." He paused a moment, putting his head in his hands. "And I am never going to be able to watch that movie again."

* * *

Downstairs, Alex smiled and looked at the stack of blueberry pancakes, and the bacon beside them. It'd been a lot of effort to get up this early, but that was Justin's favorite breakfast - and she had tea made for him, just the way he liked it. Surely that would show him she was sorry.

Neither of the boys had come down yet, so she decided to go up to the bathroom and clean herself up a bit - there'd been one little mishap getting the flour open, and she ought to make sure she got it all cleaned off. She went up the stairs, humming a little and smiling to herself, opened the bathroom door and stepped in, closing it behind her... and then the shower curtain came open. Justin started to reach for a towel, saw Alex there, froze in surprise for half a second.

She froze too, looking at him. He was naked. Her brother was very, very naked. And still dripping. "Oh, um, I, umm..." Words. Words. She needed words, and she needed them now, and - was there something else she should be doing. _Oh, right. Looking _away.

Justin grabbed the shower curtain, tried to pull it to cover himself. Unfortunately, his haste made the _pull_ a bit more of a _yank_, and the curtain rod came down, taking the curtain with it. The rod banged into the edge of the tub, and both Justin and Alex jumped at the noise - and Justin released his hold on the part of the curtain he _did_ have as he jumped.

While the "looking away" idea had been a good one, Alex had forgotten it in the midst of all this. And so, when Justin looked back up from the shower curtain rod, he saw her still standing there, her hand up over her mouth now, looking at him. Well, she did seem to be looking a little low, and... _Oh shit._

He was hard. And Alex was looking right at it. "Get out!" he said, too quickly and too loudly, the blush rising to his face already. She looked him in the eyes, then, and they were wide and scared-looking.

And then she was out, moving quickly. Justin sighed deeply, then reached down for the show curtain rod. _Wow. This day is just getting better and better._


	4. Chapter 4

Back in her room, Alex sat on her bed, clutching at the quilt, and swallowed. _Wow. That was... bigger than I expected. How's that supposed to fit?_ She swallowed, closed her eyes, and pushed the thought away with an effort. _No. No. I am not supposed to be thinking about that. I just want to make Justin happy with me again._

Her mind immediately came out with several scenarios for making Justin happy, and Alex shut her eyes even more tightly. _He's my brother! I am _not _supposed to be feeling like this. And he wasn't thinking about me, I'm sure. He was thinking about... about someone else._

Alex took several deep breaths, slowly, then finally opened her eyes again. "Okay," she said out loud, "freaking out is not what I need to be doing right now. I need to get back down there, and show Justin the nice breakfast I made for him, so he won't be mad at me any more. Isn't that right?"

She smiled then, letting go of the blankets, and looked around, holding her hands up. "Of _course _it's right. I'm the one who said it, and I'm always right about how to get people to do things. Duh." Standing up, Alex headed downstairs.

Halfway down the stairs, though, she stopped at what she saw. Max was out of bed, and at the table, and... _oh no._ "Max! Tell me you did not eat all of those pancakes!" She rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time, crossed to the table, grabbed her younger brother by the back of his shirt, and lifted.

"Umm... okay. I didn't eat all of those pancakes?" Max offered with a hopeful grin. Strictly speaking, this was true -- there was a stack of three pancakes still on his plate, with only a few bites taken out of them. The rest of the pancakes Alex had made were gone, however, along with most of the bacon and tea.

Seeing the look in Alex's eyes, Max immediately dropped the cute act. "I was really, really hungry, since I couldn't keep anything down last night, and I thought you'd already eaten, since I was getting up late, and you know Justin -- he usually eats while he's cooking, since he says it saves time....

_Wonderful._ _Not only did he eat all the pancakes, he thinks Justin made them. I can't get any credit around here._ "Ahh! _I_ made those! _For_ Justin! Because --" She cut off suddenly. _Because he spanked me last night? No. Let's not go there._

"Never mind why! Just... just... Ahh! I could _kill_ you!" She shook her younger brother by the shirt.

Of course, it was right then that Justin came down the stairs. "_Alex!_ What do you think you're doing?! You know Max is sick!"

She turned quickly, letting go of Max, who took the opportunity to flee up the stairs, passing Justin. "He... he ate all the pancakes I made!"

"Is that it?" Justin looked past her and frowned, then dug in his pocket, came out with money. "Well, go ahead and get going. You can buy some breakfast on the way to school. I'm staying home today to watch Max." His voice was short, clipped. _Angry,_ Alex thought, feeling like there was something in her throat. _He's still mad at me. Or mad at me again. Or something._

"But... but..." _But those were for you,_ she wanted say. And, _please don't be mad._ Alex couldn't get the words out, though, and she shook her head jerkily instead.

"No 'but's," Justin said firmly, scowling just a little. "I know it's not the breakfast you wanted, but Max is sick. Cut him some slack, Alex. You're not the only one around here who gets to mess up." Justin looked his little sister up and down, taking in the bits of flour still on her face, hair, and hands. Sighing, he said, "Hold still. You've got some on you."

He grabbed a paper towel, dampened it quickly in the sink, then turned back to Alex, who was standing stock-still, like a frightened rabbit. Taking her chin with his left hand, he started to wipe carefully at her face and hair.

Alex watched him, eyes wide and unblinking. He was so close, and holding her like that... it made her feel funny, and she felt a tinge of panic as she recognized the feeling from last night. _Oh no. Oh no. He's so close. I could lean forward a little, and go up on tiptoe, and I'd be kissing him... and he doesn't have any idea how I'm feeling, _she thought with a sinking feeling. _If he did know, he'd be even more mad at me. Oh Justin...._

_She's beautiful, _Justin thought, taking more time than he needed to wipe the flour off Alex. _No. Not just beautiful -- she's perfect. Even the flour just brings it out, reminds you that she's human, and touchable...._ He swallowed, then, and took his hand off her jaw. Looking down, away from her face, he took her hand, cleaned it off carefully as well. His skin felt like it was tingling where it was touching hers, and he couldn't look at her... and then he was done, and released her hand, stepping away from her quickly, before the feeling could overtake him any more, and make him do anything else.

Justin looked back at her face, then. She was staring at him, eyes wide. _Oh shit. She's feeling weirded out by that... gotta cover. _"Okay. Get going already, before you're late. And we'll talk about your punishment for yelling at Max like that when you get back home."

"_My_ punishment? He's the one who ate all the pancakes! Why aren't you talking to _him_?" Alex hadn't expected that at all, and even though her knees felt trembly at Justin mentioning punishment after last night, she knew how he'd expect her to react. "You are _so _unfair!"

"Maybe I am. But I'm the one Mom and Dad left in charge. So if you don't like the way I'm running things, take it up with them when they get back."

"Oh, great -- three more days of Dorktator Justin. Yes sir, yes sir, we'll do whatever you say, sir." Alex backed away from him, making bowing motions. "All hail the mighty Dorktater."

Justin bit back a reply, surprised at the anger he felt from Alex's teasing -- and the hurt. Normally, it was more an annoyance than anything else, but right now, it really hurt. Not trusting himself to say anything back, he turned away. "Just get to school."

She heard the hurt in his voice, and swallowed then, but she couldn't apologize. That wouldn't be something she'd do. Without another word, she grabbed her bag, then headed out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_Today is just creeping by,_ Alex thought as she opened her locker after second period. She checked how her little orange hat was sitting, checked her makeup, then smiled for a moment as she looked at the spot on her cheek that Justin had cleaned the flour from.

She touched it herself, gingerly, as if too much pressure might break the memory. Even when he was angry, he was cute. And when he was angry, but still taking care of her, he was even cuter...

Her locker door swung back away from her, and Alex blinked, then sighed inwardly as she focused her eyes on Harper. "Hey! I tried to catch you before first period to show you my new dress I made."

Harper stepped back to let Alex have a better look. "Wow." Alex didn't even have to look to be able to say wow. _Harper's dresses are always wow. Just usually not in a good way._ Then she looked and let out a more honest, "Wow!" This one was much better than Harper's usual - it actually looked like something that someone besides Harper might wear. _Although not on any day other than Halloween. Still, that's improvement..._

"You like it?" Harper's smile lit up her face, and she turned around, so Alex could see it all.

"Of course I do," Alex said quickly. "You know I like all your stuff. What made you decide to go with a cowgirl look, though, instead of some kind of fruit?" She reached out and touched the vest - pleather, of course, since Harper couldn't stand the idea of wearing real leather. But it looked good.

"Well, I saw Justin had a Western novel on Wednesday - _Riders of the Purple Sage_, I think it was? Anyway, I thought if he was reading Westerns, maybe I could get his attention by wearing something like this.

Of course. Justin. Alex felt a sudden surge of jealous anger, then bit her lip and frowned. _No. It's annoying that she chases after Justin all the time, but I'm not supposed to be mad about it. Harper's my best friend, after all!_

Still, she couldn't help but take a little bit of perverse joy as she said, "Ohhhh... that was a bad idea. He's having to read that for a class. He said something the other day about hating it."

"Really?" Harper's eyes went wide, and Alex nodded, smiling in genuine, if nasty, joy. "Really. Quick, go change before next period. If I see him, I'll guide him off."

"Thanks! You're a real friend, Alex!" Harper practically ran toward her locker, the heels of her boots making clomping sounds as she went.

_Now why did I do that? Justin's not even here today. _Alex finished getting her books, closed her locker, and headed to Chemistry, still thinking. _Wow, that whole spanking thing was hot. And... and I really want to do it again. But I can't keep getting Justin mad at me. So... I need someone else to spank me._ There. All clear and simple. And Alex thought she knew just who she could get to do it... he'd just need a little persuading.

* * *

"Hey... could I talk to you alone for a minute?" Alex gave Dean her brightest smile. It was lunch time, and he had his crew gathered around him at their usual table.

"Sure, Russo," he answered, then nodded around to the others. "You guys, take five. I'll be right back after I talk to Russo." He didn't stand up - instead, then nodded and made affirmative noises around him, then dispersed.

Alex sat down beside him. _Here goes._ "Hey - isn't that a 480Z?" She pointed out a window, then muttered quickly, _"Some are cruel, some are kind, now everyone must speak their mind."_

"No, that's not a Z at all. And there's no 480 anyway. What were you sayin' there?"

"Oh, nothing." _Okay, Alex, this is it. Plunge ahead._ "So... what I really wanted to ask you is, how would you feel if a girl asked you to spank her?"

"I dunno. Nobody ever asked me. Why would they do that?"

_Great. I need information, I get literalism. _"Well... some girls like that kind of thing. Do you think that's hot, girls getting spanked?"

"Nah. That's not something that revs my motor."

With a sinking feeling, Alex automatically asked, "Why not?"

"Well, because, I'm... you know..." He looked around quickly, then went on. "I don' know why I'm tellin' you this, Russo, but I'm gay."

"_What!_"

"Hey, not so loud!" Dean said quietly, but emphatically. "I don' want that to get around, you know?"

"Sorry," she said, then shook her head. "But... how can you be gay? Aren't we dating?"

"Well, yeah - I date girls so nobody'll know, you know? The guys knew I was gay, they'd toss me over like yesterday's breakfast. I gotta keep up the image."

_Great. Just when I thought I had everything figured out. Thanks so much, truth spell._

Dean shifted uncomfortably. "If you don' wanna keep goin' out, I understand. But don' tell anyone, okay?"

"Of course I'm not going to tell anyone," Alex replied. _Yeah. Like I could fault anyone for having secrets._ "But yeah - I don't think I want to keep going out, then."

"Sure," Dean nodded, turning sideways and leaning against the table as if they were having a normal, casual conversation. "I'll see you around."

She started to get up from the table, slowly, feeling numb. "Hey, Russo."

"What?" _What else have you got to tell me? I don't think I can take any more confessions right now._

"You're still cool to me, Russo. Anyone messes with you, let me know. I'll mess them up for you."

She nodded, managed somehow to form a smile. "Thanks."

* * *

Five minutes later, Alex was at her locker again, this time leaning against it, unsuccessfully fighting back tears. "Alex? What's wrong?" Harper's hand touched Alex's shoulder, then moved up to pull back the crying girl's thick black hair, exposing her face.

"D... Dean broke up with me," she sobbed out. It was close enough to true, and it was something she could tell Harper.

"Oh - oh, Alex! I'm sorry!" Harper turned her gently, hugged her. "We'll plan some revenge on him! Can you do something to him with magic? Like, turn him into a frog? Or is it a toad..."

Alex shook her head, quickly. "No. It's okay. I'm not mad at him, just... just..." She started to sob again, and Harper hugged her again.

"It's okay. It's okay, Alex."


	6. Chapter 6

Alex closed the door lightly behind herself, frowning slightly. She'd begged off from Harper walking with her, and had wrestled with mixed feelings all the way home. Was Justin going to spank her again? In part, she wanted him to -- wanted to feel that feeling again. But he was her _brother_. She shouldn't be feeling like this about him.

_But I do. And --_ Her train of thought was cut off as she saw Justin. "Hi," she said, and it came out sounding strange to her, but Justin didn't seem to notice.

"Hey. How was school?" He looked up at her as if actually interested. _And he probably is. Leave it to Justin to think school would be interesting._

"Fine," she replied. "School was fine. Why wouldn't it be fine?" _Oh my God, shut up shut up shut up!_ Alex's mouth didn't seem to be listening to her brain, though, as it kept going. "It's not like I'd go to school and, oh, get dumped. No, that's nothing that would've happened today."

"Dean dumped you?" Justin stood up, frowning, and stepped over to Alex. "Are you okay?"

"Sure. Sure I'm okay. I'm great. Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm just going to go to my room and be okay. Okay?" She stepped to the side, trying to get past him, but Justin moved with her.

"No. Not okay. I mean -- you're not okay. I can tell you're not okay, Alex." He took her upper arm with his hand, holding firmly, and Alex felt a funny lump in her throat. She looked up at Justin, tried to swallow, and blinked.

"I am. I am not okay. I mean -- I am okay, not. I, I mean...."

"Shh." Justin placed a finger to her lips. His finger. On her lips. His face. Just a few inches from hers. "You don't have to say anything. Here." And then he was holding Alex, both arms sliding around her. He was warm, and strong, and Alex wanted to just melt into his arms and stay there. "You don't have to pretend. I know you're hurt. I know you don't want anyone to know. You're my little sister, and I'm right here. I love you, Alex."

She started crying at that. Justin kept murmuring comforting words, but Alex wasn't really hearing them. All she heard was those words: "I love you, Alex." Justin meant them, she knew -- but not the way she was feeling it for him, not the way she wanted him to feel it for her.

_But if this is all I can get, I'll take it._ "Hold me," she got out, and Justin did, rocking his sister side-to-side. "It's okay. Dean's an idiot to dump you. You're beautiful, and funny, and I know you're smarter than you want people to know. It's okay. You'll find someone better."

Justin kissed Alex on the temple, once, twice, then stopped, but kept holding and rocking her as she cried. _Give me five minutes alone with Moriarty, and I'll show him what real hurting is._ He narrowed his eyes, concentrating on that anger, trying to use it to block out the other things he was feeling -- because Alex felt very, very good in his arms, and he found himself wanting to kiss those tears away, to kiss her all over her face, to go lower.... _Bad train of thought. Go back to the station._

He could feel himself getting hard, and he angled his hips back a little, trying to hold them away from Alex without letting her go. She was still crying, getting his shirt wet, but he didn't care. "Cry all you need to. I'm here."

"Hey... is something wrong?"

They both started at Max's voice, then broke the hug. "Alex had a bad day," Justin answered, "so I was giving her a hug."

"Oh, yeah. I have those too. Like, last Tuesday, I forgot to do my homework for English, and had to do it all in Math. But Mark behind me kept wanting to look at it, so we both got in trouble, and got cleanup duty in the cafeteria. But it was pizza day, so that was okay, because we got all the leftover pizza we wanted."

Alex smiled a little at that. It was nice to know that even when everything seemed to be going crazy in her life, some things were still stable -- like Max being willing to eat things that she wouldn't touch, since she was sure he meant pizza other people had left. "Speaking of bad days, how are you? You look like you're feeling better."

"Yeah," Justin replied. "He's been running all over the place half of today. I think he saved it up when he was sick. And he's been eating everything in the house."

"Oh, yeah -- we're out of chips. Can you get more?" Max grinned.

"Sure," Justin replied with a grimace. Alex watched him, still smiling. He might complain, and be fussy, and be a little -- okay, a lot -- weird, but he took care of them. A surge of affection for him went through her, and she stepped back and dropped onto the couch to avoid doing anything that Max might find unusual. Remembering that she'd just been crying, she dug in her bag for tissues, got a few out, and started carefully wiping at her face.

The boys left her alone for a few minutes while they went through the kitchen cabinets and refrigerator, checking to see what was needed. Justin being Justin, he made a list, then copied it over to another sheet of paper, putting things in the order he'd be getting them, so he could check down it properly. Alex came over as he was finishing and leaned on the counter watching him.

"Are you going to find out who's been naughty and nice, too?" She couldn't keep from letting a bit of a teasing note slip into her voice.

Justin raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "I think I know which list you go on already."

Alex looked over, saw that Max had left the room for the moment. "That's right," she said then. "I'm a naughty girl. Do you like naughty girls, Justin?" She slid a little closer to him, so they were almost touching, and turned around, putting her face close to his. "I'll bet you do. You went out with Miranda, and she was all gothy. You want a naughty girl, don't you?"

She couldn't believe she was doing this -- oh, she'd teased Justin often enough, but not like this. And doing it was exciting her. She _was_ naughty -- what could be worse than wanting her brother?

That brother's eyes were fixed on hers. There was something in Alex's eyes, Justin thought -- some expression there he'd never seen before. His hands felt funny, like he needed to be holding onto something. Something warm and rounded.... Justin's hand moved toward his little sister's waist, and it took far more effort to stop that movement than he expected.

_Stop it. Think about this logically. Dean just dumped her; she's just looking for some attention, something to reassure her that she's pretty, and... and desirable. Oh, so _damn_ desirable._ Justin swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, and moved his hand farther up, to Alex's cheek.

"If you weren't my sister," he said, very softly, "I'd be so after you." He touched her cheek, stroked it gingerly, smiling.

_If you weren't my sister. _At those words, Alex suddenly felt embarrassed. _I'm coming on to my brother. What am I _doing_? What would Mom and Dad think?_

"Th... thank you," she got out, feeling the heat of the blush rising to her face. She moved away from Justin, one step, two, had to take a third before she felt far enough away not to suddenly move into his arms. "I'm going to... to go lie down for a while. Okay?"

"Sure," Justin answered, and the look on his face now was guarded. She'd seen that look often enough -- it was the one he had when he thought she was pulling a prank on him, and it hurt to see it now. _Oh, I want you so much, Justin. I just wish I could tell you._

She nodded to him, wanting to say something, to make him feel better, but with no idea what she could say. So Alex did the only thing she could -- she went up to her room, shut the door, hugged her pillows, and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke up slowly. She looked at the clock, saw it said 6:03. Sitting up, she rubbed at her eyes for a moment. _I don't remember falling asleep,_ she thought. _This whole thing must be wearing me out some._ Then again, she realized, she hadn't slept much the previous night, so maybe that was natural.

A light knock came on her door then, with Justin's voice following immediately, quiet as well. "Alex, are you up?"

"Yeah," she answered through it. "Just a second." She got up and hustled over to her mirror, checking herself quickly. _What are you doing? It's just Justin..._ Somehow, though, it was important to her to look good to him right now. Not that she'd probably notice, she thought, but she adjusted her clothes anyway, ran a brush through her hair a few times, then came over and opened the door, saying, "Yes?"

The first thing she noticed was that Justin was smiling, a happy smile that didn't quite match up with his words. "Come on. We're going to go get groceries."

"Oh." Alex blinked, feeling a little put out. _He wants to get groceries now? Douba-you-tee-ef?_ "Do I have to go?"

"Have to? No." Justin reached his hand out, his smile fading as he took Alex's wrist. "But it needs to be done, and I didn't want to leave you alone here, with you feeling down. Please?"

Now _that_ was a word that she rarely heard from Justin. And it, with the smile, made her wonder if he had anything else in mind besides groceries. _No. Not Justin._ But Alex's heart beat a little faster at the idea that he might, and so she nodded slowly and rolled her eyes, feigning reluctance. "Okay. If it'll give you a happy, I'll come. Along," she added suddenly, blushing as she realized what she'd just said.

Justin raised an eyebrow at that, but his only other response was to release Alex's wrist and move away from the door, letting her out. As she came out, she looked around, then frowned. "Isn't Max coming with us?"

"No. He's gone over to visit a friend for a while. It's just you and me."

"Oh." Alex's mouth felt dry. _That_ wasn't expected.

"Is that okay?" Justin turned to look back at her, frowning a little.

"Yeah. Yeah." She smiled, caught up to him, put her hand on his arm. "Thank you. For worrying about me."

"Of course. Now, let's get going."

* * *

"Oh, oh, oh! Justin! Yes! I like that!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to do anything that would be bad for you..."

"Yes, I'm sure! Please! Please give it to me, Justin!"

"Mmm... I don't know. Do you want it really bad?"

"I want it! Now give it to me!" Alex lunged forward and grabbed, reaching up for the box of Choco Puffs Justin was holding up out of her reach.

"I don't know, Alex... it's not good for you..." He was grinning and standing on tiptoe, and she jumped again, trying to reach the box. "Do you really want it?" Around them, shoppers were staying away, most of them looking annoyed, a few smiling amusedly at their antics.

"Please?" She was smiling, knowing that he was going to give in. So far, he'd gotten her five bars of chocolate - not the cheap stuff, but the good German chocolate - a gallon of strawberry ice cream, and two new DVDs. "Pretty please?" She stopped jumping, folded her arms, and put on her pout. "Don't make me use the pouty face. You can't take it."

"Ohh... oh... all right." Justin smiled, brought the box down and held it out to Alex, who promptly grabbed it and put it into the cart. "I was going to hold out for being called the best brother ever, but you're right - I can't take your pout."

"Oh, is that what you wanted? Well..." With a smile that bordered on a grin, Alex moved up to Justin, stretched up a little, and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the dorkiest brother ever." Then she ran.

"Ahh! Take that back!" Justin shook his fist at Alex playfully as she danced away from him, turning to stick her tongue out quickly, but he couldn't keep a grin off his face at seeing her happy again.

* * *

Hours later, with the groceries put away, and Max returned and off in his room, Justin went to find his little sister. "Alex."

She turned from the show she was watching, looked at him. "What?"

"There's something I want you to see. Out on the deck." He gestured toward it, turned and walked to the door, then opened it. Curious, Alex went out to the deck, then stood and looked around at the city lights around them. Nothing seemed any different than usual.

"What did you want me to see?" she asked, turning back to her brother. With a small smile, he walked to her, put his hand on her shoulder. Alex felt a little tingle at the contact and swallowed, looking at him and wondering what was going on.

Justin pointed upward. "Look there." She did, and barely half a second later, the fireworks started.

"Oh!" Alex watched the show, put her own arm around Justin's waist, moved in a little closer to him. Then one burst formed into a flower, and the next into a climbing rose. Starting a little, Alex turned to look at Justin. Her brother's brow was furrowed in concentration, his lips moving as he said things under his breath.

"That's... you're doing that? But half the city can see it!"

"It's okay," he answered quickly. "Keep watching." The next one burst, and the glowing motes scattered through the air, formed into a picture of her, falling slowly through the night sky. Another went up, exploded further down, became Justin - who caught the falling Alex and set her on her feet.

The real Justin moved then, stepping behind Alex, hugging her from behind. "I'm always here for you Alex. Whenever you need me."

"I know," she said, and her voice cracked a little. _He broke the rules for me. Just to show me this._ "You didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to," he answered, and kissed her on the back of her head, still holding on. "And it's not that big a deal. It was all illusions - I've been practicing on them. Nobody could see them but you and me."

Alex turned around in Justin's arms and returned his hug. "It doesn't matter. That's even better - it's just ours. Thank you." _It's ours,_ she thought. _Just our little secret. And... and I'm his._ The realization startled Alex, and what she did then surprised herself even more, as she tilted her face up toward Justin's, then stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the mouth.

Justin started, as if to pull away, and Alex felt a surge of panic. _No! Don't leave me!_ But then he returned the kiss, and her panic faded away, replaced by a warm tingle that spread throughout her body. To Alex, it felt like it lasted for minutes, but still, somehow, not long enough. His lips were warm, and they pulled gently on hers, moving across, making the kiss a series of smaller ones.

_She tastes so sweet..._ Justin tightened his arms about his little sister, felt his hand slide down to cup her butt - and then he broke the kiss and stepped away from her, and his face was white as a ghost. "Alex... I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." He swallowed, looking half-panicked, and Alex couldn't take it. She moved forward, before he could move away, threw her arms around him and held on as tightly as she could.

"Justin - don't go. Please. I need you. I really, really, _really _need you, and... and I wanted to say thank you, and I want to be more than just your bratty little sister who you have to get out of trouble all the time."

She lifted her face up to him again. It was streaked with fresh tears. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again if you don't want me to. But don't leave me. Please don't leave me."


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Justin slept in Alex's room - on the floor. She'd had to beg and plead after Max had gone to bed for a good two hours, but in the end, he did.

She barely slept, instead watching him on the floor. Alex hadn't used a nightlight in years, but she'd found her old one and plugged it in, just so she'd be able to see that he was there.

Lying there, she wondered when she'd fallen in love with Justin. She'd realized it only tonight, but looking back, she knew that she'd felt it for a long time, without knowing - or maybe being able to admit - what it was. And him - she felt sure, now, that he loved her too, looking back at things.

When she'd animated the taxi she was born in, he'd watched out for her, even when everyone was ignoring him for her. When Professor Crumbs had threatened to take away her powers, he'd stood up for her - and said that she made him a better wizard. When she'd made the wish with the genie, the one that had made everyone forget he was her brother, she'd wanted him - no, _needed_ him back.

And so she lay there on her bed, watching her older brother, hugging a pillow to herself and wishing it was him. She needed him... and she was scared. Scared by how strong the feeling was. Scared by the other feelings that were stirring in her body. Alex had had "the talk" with her mom over a year ago, and she knew what these feelings were - but they scared her still.

_I came from him spanking me. That was my first orgasm._ Alex blushed at the thought, there in the dark, and then swallowed. _And I want another. Oh, do I want another._ She thought about going over to Justin, wrapping herself around him, waking him up by whispering in his ear how bad she was, how much she needed a spanking.

_Yeah. And then he'll completely freak out, and probably ask Mom and Dad to transfer him to WizTech permanently. And I'll never see him again._ No. There had to be a way to make things work. There _had_ to be. At the least, she had to know whether this was real or not...

And that's when it hit her. _Yes. Yes! All I need to do is get into the lair alone tomorrow._

* * *

_I cannot believe he's done this._ Alex sat on the couch, silently fuming while doing her best to keep every trace of how she was really feeling off of her face as she chatted with Justin... and Harper.

Justin had woke up on Alex's floor, come to her, asked how she'd slept. She'd lied and said she'd slept well, and he'd smiled, said he was going to make breakfast, and he'd see her soon. And Alex had let herself feel hope, lying there in bed, imagining Justin making breakfast for them.

And then she'd come downstairs, and found Harper there. _Justin_ had called her. He'd told Harper that Alex was feeling down from Dean dumping her, and needed cheering up. Since then, he'd used Harper and Max to keep from being in a room alone with Alex at any point. Of course, every time Justin was out of the room, Harper had to make some comment about him, and... _no. Please, no._

Alex's silent plea went unheard, though. Justin finished standing up. "I'll be right back," he said. "I'm going to see how Max is doing."

"Okay." That was Harper, smiling up at him. "Hurry back." She watched him walk to the stairs and up, while Alex tried unsuccessfully to ignore her watching. When Justin had disappeared from view, Harper turned back to Alex. "How're you feeling?"

_Like strangling you._ "Me? A lot better, really. If you've got something you need to do, that's okay. I'll be okay here." _Please please please please._

"Oh, you don't have to put on a brave face for me," Harper said, smiling. "I don't have anything else I need to do today. Mom said I could even stay for dinner."

"That's great!" _Greatly annoying. And what is Justin doing up there?_

_Probably avoiding Harper,_ Alex answered herself. _And that's good, at least. If she tries to scoot over against him "accidentally" any more, I'm going to hit her. And then I'll hit him._

* * *

It was nine o'clock before Alex finally got her chance. _At last! _She pulled out the crystal ball, blew the dust off of it, and got started. "World Wizard Web. WizBay, please."

Ten minutes later, she had it. One magic lamp, with genie. Some tarnish, shipping extra. It had blown her allowance, plus thirty dollars she'd taken from where Justin had hidden the "emergency money" Dad had left them.

_But it's all going to be worth it._ Alex picked up the notebook she'd written her wishes down on, read them over for the fifth time. Everything looked airtight to her. She wished she could have Justin look it over, but he would _so_ not like these wishes.

"Well, here goes..." she said, then picked up the lamp and rubbed it. A moment later, the genie came out. _Eww._ The last genie they'd gotten had been the "I Dream of" variety. This one was more the "Aladdin" variety - male and fat.

"Hi. Thank you for choosing my lamp. I know you have many choices in genies..."

Alex held up a hand. "I know, I've heard it before. Void in Vermont and Connecticut and all that."

The genie arched an eyebrow. "And New Hampshire. They just passed the bill there last week."

"Really? Well, we're in New York, so I don't really care. Now, I've got three wishes coming, right?"

"Yes, O wise and astute one."

_Wow. Wish I could make one of them be "can the sarcasm." Ah, well..._

"I've got them written down here. Will that do, or do I need to read them to you?"

"Written? Well, it's unusual, but let me see." She held the notepad out to the genie, who took it and looked, then furrowed his brow. "Might I suggest wishing for neater handwriting?"

"No, you may not. Just give me the three wishes there."

He passed the notebook back to her. "Actually, you have to say them."

"What? Then why did you ask to see them?"

"Curiousity," the genie answered with a grin.

"Oh, you -"

"Do you want those wishes, or not? I haven't got all day here, you know."

"All right..." Alex pushed a hand through her hair, suddenly nervous. What if she'd worded something wrong? Well... there was only one way to find out. _Here goes._

"For my first wish, I wish that from the time my other brother, Max Russo, falls asleep tonight until dawn, my brother, Justin Russo, will believe me to be his girlfriend and not his sister. For my second wish, I wish that at dawn, my brother, Justin Russo, will forget everything that he has done with me during the time period covered by the first wish, and will instead remember spending a normal night."

She paused a moment, feeling her face heat up as she considered the third wish, then plunged ahead. "For my third wish, I wish that neither Justin nor I will suffer from any lack of sleep during the period covered by the first wish, and that any... any physical damage to or changes in my body resulting from our activities during the period covered by the first wish will be undone at dawn."

Alex felt her face burning beet red as she finished, and it only got worse as the genie laughed. "Oh my - you are planning to be a _very_ bad girl, I take it. I don't think I've heard a wish this kinky in fifty years!"

"Okay, none of my wishes were for you to comment on what I wished. So - grant them already, and then get back in the lamp!"

"Mmm... princess is kinky _and_ embarrassed. Me likes." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, then said "Your wishes are granted," just as Alex opened her mouth to tell him to shut up.

And then he was gone, back into the lamp. _Okay. Now I just wait._


	9. Chapter 9

"Isn't it past your bedtime?" Alex tried hard to keep the annoyance out of her voice, but it must've been coming through, because Justin gave her a sidelong look. She was on the couch... with Max. Justin was across the room, seemingly engrossed in his biology textbook.

"Is it?" Max looked around, looked at the clock.

"It's Saturday," Justin answered. "He can stay up a little late if he wants to."

"I can?" The younger boy looked to Justin, then raised an eyebrow. "So... can I get up late too?"

Justin's eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out where Max's mind was heading. "Yes."

"But -- what if I want to get up early?"

"Oh, you could do that," Alex put in. "You should try it. You could be up before anyone else."

"I could? Then I could...." Max paused, then nodded. "Yes. I could have breakfast _before anyone else does_. I'm going to bed! See you in the morning!"

Alex watched him bound up the stairs with a mixture of amusement and glee, then sat back deeper into the couch. _All right. Just a few minutes, and then...._

"Well," Justin said, standing up, "I think I'm going to go to bed too."

"What?! This early?" _No. No. I am not wasting my wish on Justin having _dreams_ about me!_

He paused where he was, turned his head to look at her. "Yeah, well... I ought to get some good sleep so I can ace my biology test Monday."

"Well... could you help me with something first?"

"What?" Justin turned his body to look at Alex more fully, cocked his head to the side, and folded his arms. She was up to something, he knew, but.... _She's so beautiful it hurts. Why couldn't things be different? I can't stand this._

"I was going to do the laundry... but I'm not sure what cycle to use." Alex was careful not to smile. _No way he won't go for that. Nothing Justin loves more than showing off how much he knows about something._

"Really?" Justin blinked, a little surprised. _Doesn't sound like a trick...._ "Okay. I can give you the benefit of my expertise in the field of laundering."

Down in the basement, Alex kept a smile on her face as she watched Justin measure the detergent. "See, holding the cup at eye level, you can make sure that you're getting the measurement right...." _How long is it going to take before Max falls asleep?_

He poured the detergent in, and Alex's smile grew. _On the other hand... why wait?_

"Wow. I never knew you were such a laundry geek. Do you hand-wash the delicates too?" She moved over to the sink, turned the water on.

"Laundering clothes as the label directs is very important if you want them to last." Alex smiled at Justin's tone -- the slightly flustered one he used when he was embarrassed by what he was making excuses for.

"Yeah? Well... you're looking a little hot there, Justin." She cupped her hands, then splashed a double-handful of water onto him.

"Ahhh!" Justin jumped, turned quickly. "What the --" Alex tossed a second handful of water into his face, making him sputter, laughing as she did.

"Got you!" she got out, reaching for a third handful, then squealed as Justin jumped forward, grabbing for her. Alex twisted to the side, trying to get away, but he was faster than she thought he'd be -- and to tell the truth, she wasn't trying very hard.

"Hey! Let me go!" Alex struggled in her brother's grip, grinning as she did.

"Let you go? What? So you can splash me again? I don't think so, Alex. I'm thinking you need...."

He stopped speaking, suddenly, and then his hands were turning Alex around, pulling her against him. She gasped, and his mouth was on hers, his tongue sliding into her. _Oh... oh! Where did Justin learn to kiss like this? Miranda was his first kiss..._ She felt a tinge of jealousy, thinking about him kissing Miranda, but it passed quickly. Tonight, he was hers. _All mine._

Alex met her brother's tongue with her own, tentatively to start with, then with more firmness. And then he broke the kiss, and she looked up at him, frowned at his expression. "What?"

"You were a bad girl there, Alex. What am I going to do with you?"

"Spank me," she said instantly, and then blushed. "I... I've been wanting you to, again, ever since you did the other night."

"Oh, really? Well then...." He lifted Alex up, and she squealed again as he turned her around and put her on the dryer. "You're going to get it, Alex." His hand smacked her butt immediately, and Alex let out a little gasp.

"Count it."

"One," Alex said, tucking her head down to hide her blush. "Oh! Two! Three!"

He was spanking her quickly, alternating cheeks. He did three more hits before stopping. "You're not counting, Alex...."

"Justin?" Her voice came out very soft, a little frightened, and Justin suddenly felt very protective of her.

"Yes?" He leaned forward and stroked Alex's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I... I want you to do it like you did before. On my.... my bare butt," she said finishing at just a whisper. For several seconds, Justin didn't move, and Alex wondered if she'd pushed too far. _He's too nice. He's going to think it's too weird...._

And then his hand pulled down her pants, roughly, and Alex started, then tucked her head down again, tensing. The next smack came, and she moaned with it, barely got out the word "Four." _She's got such a nice butt,_ Justin thought, letting his hand pause on one cheek, giving it a squeeze before he resumed.

"Five. Six. Seven.... ohh!" Alex closed her eyes, feeling a small wave pass through her. "Eight. Ni... nine!" A second, stronger wave passed through her, and Alex's back arched with it.

"Oh, did you like that? Let's see if you like this...." Justin's hand went to his sister's shoulder, pulled her shirt to the side and down a few inches. And then his mouth was on her shoulder. Alex moaned and shivered as Justin bit lightly on her shoulder. It hurt, but it felt _so_ good.

_She feels so good... _Justin's thoughts echoed Alex's as he leaned over her, his teeth on her shoulder, his hands on her sides, his hips against her bare butt. He slid one hand under her, grasped her breast, and squeezed lightly, feeling the soft flesh, the firmer nub in the middle against his palm.

Alex moaned again, feeling her brother's strong hands on her. She felt something else as well, as his hips pressed against her, and swallowed. Her hips moved, though, seemingly of their own accord, wiggling slightly side-to-side against Justin even as Alex blushed a bright red, unable to believe she was doing this.

He started to draw back. _No! We're doing this, even if... he won't remember any of this. It won't matter if I trick him into it...._

"Justin?" The fright was back in her voice, and Justin stopped again.

"Yes?" he answered, and his breath was hot on Alex's ear, making her shiver again.

"I... my family's going to be moving away. My dad's getting a job in another city."

"What?!" Justin moved off of Alex, turned her onto her side, helped her to sit up. "But... they know we're dating, and... where?"

"LA," she said, putting as much misery as she could into each syllable. She turned then, hugged Justin tightly, burying her face in his neck. "I love you," she said, very quietly. "I mean, like... I _really_ love you. I don't think there's any other guy I'd want. And...." She stopped, pulled back just slightly, staying in her brother's arms, and looked up at him.

"What?" he asked again, more softly this time. He put a hand on her head, ran his fingers through lush, dark hair.

"I want you to be my first, Justin. Your parents are out of town. Mine think I'm staying at a girlfriend's house tonight. I want you."

Justin swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Are... are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to, if you're not ready...."

"I'm ready," she answered quickly, touching her brother's cheek and looking up into his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again, and she moved forward and kissed him to keep him from making any other arguments. A moment later, she broke the kiss, looked at him again. "My mind's made up, Justin. And you know nothing changes my mind once it's made up. Thank you for trying to be sweet and sensitive, but right now.... right now, I want you to be big, strong, and bold. Take me up to your room. Make love to me. Please."


	10. Chapter 10

Alex lay on her side on Justin's bed, looking at him, feeling too nervous to speak - which, for her, was a very strange feeling. She swallowed as she ran her hand down his bare arm. He was looking her up and down, and she felt very self-conscious, there in just her underwear.

"You know what you are?" Justin said, moving a little closer, putting a hand on the side of Alex's head, just below her ear.

"What?"

"Perfect," he answered, then kissed her, very briefly. Alex was surprised when he broke it so soon, but then giggled as he went on. "Your lips are perfect," he said, then kissed her on the chin, said, "Your chin is perfect. Your cheek is perfect. Your eyebrow is perfect," matching each statement with a kiss.

Her neck was next, and she giggled again, as it tickled a little, then squirmed just slightly in his grasp as he moved down. "Your shoulder is perfect. Your upper arm is perfect." Alex felt warm and tingly as her brother's hands caressed her sides and belly, his head moving about as he continued to kiss her body. "Your collarbone is perfect."

One hand slid to the lacy top of her bra, and then Justin pulled it down, exposing her left breast. "Mmm... this is better than perfect." He kissed it in a spiral, every few inches, moving toward her nipple, and then he kissed that, took it into his mouth, sucked on it lightly. Alex felt an almost electric thrill there, and an answering echo lower down. _Oh no, _she thought with embarrassment, _my panties are going to be soaked by the time he gets to them._

Justin's head came back up, and he pushed Alex onto her back, moved over to straddle her, then kissed her mouth, sliding his tongue in. His right hand was on her exposed breast, squeezing it, and she put her hands on his shoulders, feeling the muscles there. Their tongues played with each other, as Justin slid his arms under Alex, lifting her into the kiss, pressing her against himself.

He broke the kiss and moved to the side, used one hand to brush her hair back, then nibbled softly on her ear, licked it, breathed into it. "I love you," he whispered, and Alex suddenly squeezed him tightly with her arms, fighting back a rush of tears she didn't completely understand.

"I love you too. Forever." She moved one hand from his back, searched down, found what she sought. Gripping him through the soft cloth of his boxers, she rubbed up and down slowly, not sure what sort of pace she should use to make him feel good.

Justin's hand moved to her wrist, pulled her hand from him. "Not yet. I'm not through playing with you." He lowered her back onto the bed, moved down as his hands worked behind her back. The clasp of Alex's bra came free, and he took it off her, cast it aside onto the floor. She gasped as he went straight for her other nipple, the one he hadn't touched yet, took it and sucked it with an intensity that sent a mixed jolt of pleasure and pain through her.

"Oh... oh, Justin, yes... make it hurt a little..." He bit down then, very gingerly, not wanting to really hurt her. Her back arched, and for a moment he was afraid he'd bit too hard, but the sound that issued from her mouth was not one of pain. Emboldened, Justin moved a hand down between Alex's legs, stroked her through her panties. They were wet, and a pulse of lust went through his body at the thought of what that meant, of what her body was ready for.

His fingers caressed Alex through her panties, and she shivered. She felt him pull the legband aside, slide his finger against her, and she moaned again. "Don't," she got out then. Confused, Justin tried to draw back, but she clung to him. "Not with a finger. I want... I want you in me, not your finger."

"It's okay," he answered her. "I'm just teasing right now - getting you ready -"

"I'm ready!" Alex interrupted, more loudly than she intended. She paused, blushing, then spoke more quietly. "I'm ready for you, Justin. I've been ready for days. Please. _Please._" Her hand moved back to him, touching him, and then she moved it up, joined it with her other hand, began trying to pull his boxers off of him, heedless of the difficulty in the position they were in.

It was too much. Justin had wanted to tease her, to take hours, but he was driven over the edge now, and found himself half-ripping Alex's panties off of her, then quickly helping her with the shucking of his own underwear. They joined Alex's bra on the floor, and he shifted on the bed, moved his hips into position. Alex moved her hand, tried to guide him, but the first attempt still didn't hit quite right, and she let out a little "ah!" of pain.

"Sorry," Justin said immediately, but Alex smiled up at him, raised her head to kiss him quickly. "It's okay. A little lower, I think... and go in slow, okay?"

Nodding, he did so, and then they gasped together. "Oh... oh Alex - that feels so good."

"Oh, yeah... go in more..." She felt him against her barrier, then, and closed her eyes tightly as he pushed forward. There was pain, but it was good, he was in her now, already moving back and forth slowly.

"Is this okay?" he asked, kissing her temple, and she nodded.

"It's going to hurt, the first time. I knew it would. But I want you to, Justin. I love you." She clung to him again now, feeling full in a way that she never had before. "Tell me you love me."

"I do. Oh, Alex... I feel like I've known you my whole life. I love everything about you. I love your eyes, and your lips, and your hair, and the way you smile at me. I even love it when you tease me..." Justin was moving in her, tingles running up and down his body, and it felt like something had broken inside him as well, and he couldn't stop talking. "I love the way you laugh. I love how it feels when you hug me, and how your hair smells. I love how you act miserable when you're sick, and how you say 'thank you' when I get you things then. I love you, Alex. I love you more than anything."

She was crying again, under him, but a smile was on her face. "I love you too, Justin. I can't imagine living without you. I love you. I... oh!" She gasped as his thrusts sped up.

"Alex... I'm getting close..."

"It's okay," she said, quickly. "You can do it in me. It's okay." He moaned in answer, and a shudder went through him, and then his thrusting slowed, then stopped altogether after a few more times. He lay on top of Alex, arms around her, and kissed her all over her face.

* * *

At six in the morning, Alex's phone buzzed. She woke up, looked at it. "Alarm," the screen said, and it took her a few moments to realize why she'd set an alarm for that early. _Right. I've got to leave before sunrise. Now I know how a vampire must feel._

She lay there for a few more moments, though, enjoying the closeness of Justin. He was spooned into her, one arm under her neck, the other draped over her side, hand still cupping her breast. They'd talked and caressed for hours, after that first time. They'd made love for the second time at three, although she'd still been sore. They'd finally gone to sleep around four, and she wasn't looking forward to their parents getting home at eight, but she'd live.

_And Justin loves me._ She caressed his arm, wanted to bring his hand up and kiss it, but was afraid she'd wake him. He'd been so sweet to her, and the things he'd said... it couldn't just be the spell. She didn't know what she was going to do from here, but Justin really, truly loved her. _We'll make it work. Somehow._


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks after that night, Alex felt like she was slowly going crazy. Justin didn't remember anything about that night. _Of course. He wasn't supposed to._ But Alex did. After their parents had returned, Justin had acted normally. Or that's what she kept telling herself, but it was so hard, when she couldn't stop watching him, or wanting to be around him -- or wanting him to touch her again, to kiss her.

Every time another girl talked to him at school, she felt insanely jealous -- and trying not to scream at Harper was daily becoming harder. She'd thought that things would be okay. She'd thought that one night would at least give her something to remember, to cherish -- but she wanted more. She needed more.

It was Wednesday afternoon that it happened. She was walking home from school. She'd made some excuse about an errand, so she could get away from Harper -- and even more to get away from Justin. She ducked into a little boutique, tried to distract herself, looking at tops. And then a hand touched her shoulder.

She turned, annoyed, and then froze. It was Justin. He looked at her, smiled. "There you are," he said, the trace of a smirk in the smile now.

"What?!" Alex snapped it out, the day's frustration cresting in her, but Justin just kept smiling.

"Alex, there's something you should know. When people sell genies on Wizbay for really low prices, it's generally because they're defective. Because the wishes don't work right."

"What? I... I don't know what you're talking about." She backed a step away from him, her mouth suddenly dry, but Justin stepped forward, keeping the distance between them close.

"The most common defect is that the wishes are temporary -- they only last, say, a couple of weeks." He paused, then continued, more quietly. "I remembered everything two night ago. _Everything._ First I thought maybe I dreamed it -- but it seemed too real. So I went looking. I found the lamp in your room. I found the notebook with your wishes in it."

Justin's hand snapped forward, and he grabbed her by the wrist. "Alex... you know what kind of trouble you'd be in, if Mom and Dad knew?"

She nodded, unable to speak, tears starting to come up. _Oh my God. They're going to send me away somewhere. Or send him away. It doesn't matter. I'll die either way._

And then Justin said one more thing, before he left. Alex stood there, feeling dizzy, and grabbed the clothes rack beside her to keep from falling down.

"So," he'd said, "I guess I'll just have to punish you myself. Set your alarm for two o'clock in the morning. And be in your underwear."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes**

It's been fun writing this, and thanks for all the feedback! There will be a sequel, set about three or four months later. I'm not sure if there will be another after that yet.

I'm very glad other people liked the spanking - it's a bit of a fetish of mine, and I hadn't seen any Justin/Alex stories with anything like it, so I decided to go for it.

I'm also glad the humor came through - WoWP is a very funny show, and although this is a lot more serious than the show usually is, I wanted to have some humor in there. I also wanted to keep the characters "in character" as much as possible - which meant that while I'd really like to see Justin immediately take charge and start doing things to Alex, it had to unfold more slowly than that.

And speaking of that... the sequel's title will be _Justin in Charge._ Look for it starting within a week or so!

-Tilante

* * *

**Author's Notes: Two Years Later**

With my having directed people who haven't read AGP already, but have been reading Valentines, to go read AGP, I decided to go back through and add in the section breaks that AGP was supposed to have, but which I didn't know how to add on FFN back then. The worst spot was in Chapter Seven, but I've added all of them back in, and corrected one spot where Alex said "two wishes" to the genie to be the proper "three wishes".

Beyond that, though... when I wrote the Author's Note above this, back in April of 2009, I had no idea that AGP would expand into a whole 'verse. At this point, I've written nine AGP-verse stories, have three more in progress, and have another half dozen or so in the planning stages. The total runs to well over two hundred thousand words.

If, by chance, you've come here from Valentines, and haven't read the other AGP-verse stories... well, if you liked that, and liked this, why not keep going? I know I definitely plan to keep going...

-Tilante, also now Tilante on Livejournal, and Targaroth on Twitter


End file.
